Wizard Epic Weapon Timeline
Starter: Kill any trash mobs in Chelsith to loot A Dilapidated Journal from a small chest. Read the journal and it will give the quest Of Fire and Ice. 2nd: Head to New Tunaria and speak with Cerennhir Aelindel ( -390, 46, -949 ) in the library. He gives the quest Of Fire and Ice: A Codex in Crisis. 3rd: Go to Chardok and head deep into the zone past the red gate to the Chardok Palace. In the palace you will need to get 4 updates from Gorowynnian Di'Zoks. The updates are scrolls that are semi-rare body-drops on the mobs. The 4 scrolls that can drop are parma, ceruvan, aisathan, and anto. You must loot the parma scroll first for your quest to update correctly. If you loot one of the others first, you will need to delete it from your inventory and re-loot it once you have received the parma scroll. It is possible to get more then 1 scroll per body. 4th: Examine the item given to you in New Tunaria then return to the quest giver there. You will recieve the quest Of Fire and Ice : The Sorcerer-Astronomer 5th: Sends you to find an NPC in a tower overlooking the heavens et cetera (Tower of the Moon in Maj Dul - Top floor). He will give you the quest Of Fire and Ice : The Flame Disciple's Ring 6th: Find the ring. Kill Elder Skyfire Wyverns in JW outside of VP - body drop/semirare (I had to kill about 30 wyverns to update) 7th: clue reads as follows: find a powerful follower of solusek ro... who could it be? It's at New Tunaria and speak with Cerennhir Aelindel ( -390, 46, -949 ) in the library To enhance the ring go to the Temple of Solusek Ro, there's a balcony above Lord Xyfl. When you talk to the middle NPC there, a lvl 82^^^ Fire Elemental will spawn. He's rootable and easily soloable. Once you killed him, talk to the middle NPC again to recive the quest Of Fire and Ice : Band of the Frost Maiden. (NOTE: if a follower of Solusek RO u dont have to fight anything, but afterwards had to go back to the name in Majdul moon tower.) 8th Travel to the Yeti caves in KP find pile of rubble (1365, 384, -792) and spawn named 80^^^ (is solo'able) this looks like a normal rock, I may have missed it first time but went back with settings up higher and could see it quite clearly.( also spawns on top of you). If you move to the left of the rubble pile and get to maximum clicky range, you can spawn the namer without agroing it, then back up and root and shoot it. Make sure to use alot of stuns and snares on it, because if it gets in agro range you're finished. 9th Of Fire And Ice: Band of the Frost Maiden, Another divine enchantment on a ring.. But who will Enchant ring? 10th Enchant it in Everfrost, find Lianashanai Nadeu at 512.83, -34.18, -1561.6 11th Find 3 statues... 1st in TS (431.50, -88.25, 1438.15), 2nd in Kylong Plains (1517.16, -17.88, -16.94), 3rd in Loping Plains (181.28, -30.96, 558.94). Return to Lianashanai. The KP statue is west (keep heading west of map) of the docks and when you harvest it you may be jumped by a mob of 3. Return to Lianashanai Nadeu once finished. HINT: Have been told that you can do statues out of order. 12th Return to Jaestin in tower of moon. 13th Goto Gnomeland Security and speak with Hedwocket Cobbleblork (-517.14, 175.18, 1035.83) who can help utilize the power of the 2 rings. You will receive the quest Of Fire and Ice : With these rings I Thee wonder. 14th Go into KC and kill either the Emissary (15 minute timer) or Xalgoz (2 hour timer) to get your bone wand. 15th Go back to gnomeland then get update to kill a necromancer for a ring. 16th Kill the necromancer for a ring: The necromancer's name is Kortiz he's an 86^^^ heroic. He is the one in front of VS' Lair zone in. He's only a 2-3 hour timer and his kill update is shared with at least 3 other classes. 17th Go back to gnomeland the guy will give you a recipe and a bag of parts. 18th Find a woodworker to craft your epic commission style. Grats you're done with the heroic version of the epic. Reward * Dragon's Marrow - group version